


The Dawning of Oz

by acs



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acs/pseuds/acs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dorothy sent on her way, Glinda goes to the Wicked Witch's castle for some cleanup, finding more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawning of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Dawn Summers/BtVS is the property of Mutant Enemy and others. All things Oz are from the mind of L. Frank Baum. Except for the name 'Elphaba' - I borrowed that from _Wicked_. And whomever owns the Wizard of Oz movie. The story idea is mine, however.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Post Movie. Post BtVS Season 7 - Comics, what comics?  
>  Crossover with the original Wizard of Oz movie starring Billy Burke as Glinda, and Margaret Hamilton as the Wicked Witch of the West. The Wicked Witch didn't have a name in the movie so I borrowed her name from _Wicked_. More hints than actual femslash at this point.  
> 
> 
> * * *

Stepping through the gate, Glinda looked around the dank grey castle with distaste. She couldn't understand why Elphaba lived in such depressing surroundings. Just because she was the counterpart to Glinda’s own sweet and light magic didn’t mean there couldn’t be some color or bright lights around the place. 

Grumbling under her breath, she stomped across the courtyard and towards Elphaba’s throne room, ignoring the bowing minions, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the overpowering smell of wet flying monkey. If she ever found out who gave Elphaba the idea to employ the nasty creatures, she would do something! She wasn’t sure what, but flying monkeys should be banned from all of Oz.

The throne room was empty of everyone except for the remains of the former ruler. Fortunately, Elphaba’s minions had not stripped it of its contents yet. She’d gotten there in time.

Looking down at the pile of clothes, sand, and tall pointed hat, she sighed. She’d hurried to the castle as soon as the girl was gone but bringing back the Witch of the West might be more than even she could accomplish. But is was either that or hold auditions for a replacement. The Land of Oz needed balance, good and evil. The Wizard, fraud that he’d been had at best been neutral. And the Wicked Witch of the East had been killed by that clumsy girl.

"What am I going to do about you, dear Elphaba," Glinda said, looking around for inspiration. "A stiff wind would blow you away." 

Her eyes lit on a large twinkling green gem in an alcove. "Hmmm, what have we here?" she said, stepping around the remains of the witch. "Elphaba always had such unusual tastes in decorations." She reached out to touch the gem, abruptly pulling back her hand when the gem seemed to brighten in response.

Taking her wand, she waved it in a circular motion over the gem. The flickering light in the gem seemed to draw back away from it. "Lovely little gem, you appear to have a mind of your own. I wonder…" She leaned in towards the gem, staring deep into it. "Yes, one of Elphaba’s little trinkets. Probably a gift from the Gnome King. He didn’t know what he had, did he."

"Yes, that might work," she said, turning back to look at the remains of the other witch. "But I’ll need your help," she said, looking over her shoulder at the green gem. "A little dab of magic should do it." 

Turning around, she carefully removed the gem from its setting and placed it on Elphaba’s throne. She waved her wand at the gem.

The throne was enveloped by a glittering green cloud that started swirling around and around. After several minutes, it started to drawn in on itself, condensing into the shape of a female figure. There was a final flash of green and the cloud disappeared, leaving behind a slim young woman with long brunette hair huddled on the throne. A naked, shivering young woman.

"Oops," Glinda said, blushing. She waved her wand again, covering the woman with a blanket.

"Thanks," the woman said, pulling it around herself. "Why did you let me go?"

"Your help would be appreciated," Glinda said. "I cannot restore Elphaba unless you are willing to bring her back."

"Elphaba?" the woman asked.

"The Wicked Witch of the West," Glinda said. "When she was younger, we were acquaintances."

"That little girl thought she was evil," the woman said. "And her minions are not fluffy bunnies."

"The Witch of the West is not evil," Glinda said, "but she is the dark side of the balance of the Land. Someone must lead the darker forces or there will be Chaos. Just as I, Glinda the Good Witch of the North lead the forces of good."

"Huh," the woman said. "So, you’ve got balance issues here. Do the Powers that Be stick their noses in your business?"

"No," Glinda said, grimacing. "The Great Desert keeps them away. We, the Witches of Oz, are the keepers of the balance of our land."

"Oh," the woman said. "But why me? Why should I help bring you bring her back?"

"You are not running away," Glinda said. "She had you imprisoned, but you don’t appear afraid of her return. And your heart is pure."

"She was lonely," the woman said. "She liked to talk. And sing, though she didn’t have a great voice. And I have a fondness for green. Not sure about the pure heart thing."

"What shall I call you?" Glinda asked her, raising an eyebrow. She’d known Elphaba was more than the Witch of the West but not even her sister, the Witch of the East had expressed much sympathy for her.

"Dawn, Dawn Summers," the woman said, adjusting the blanket around her breasts. "I’m not sure how I got here."

"If you wish to go home, I may be able to assist," Glinda said. There were more ways to leave Oz than the ruby slippers, though she had never told Dorothy that. And Dawn in this form had more power than she’d felt in a long, long time. Not since the Witches of Oz had last performed a work together.

"Let’s fix the Witch first," Dawn said. "I’ve been here for a long time. If no one has come looking for me, there’s no rush. What do I need to do? Say some words? Brew a potion?"

"Our magic is simple, here in Oz," Glinda said. "Come over here," she said, waving Dawn over. "Stand on the other side, and hold my hand." She directed Dawn to stand on the other side of the remains of Elphaba. "This may feel strange."

"Winds of the West, return your mistress to her rightful place," Glinda said, pulling power from Dawn. A small, green tinted tornado formed over Elphaba’s hat. Dawn giggled as she pulled more power and pushed it into the rotating wind.

"It tickles," Dawn said, as it continued. "How long do we need to do this?"

"Almost there," Glinda said in a low voice, feeling faint from the strain. "Elphaba, return!" she said, with as much energy as she could manage. We need you!"

There was a large rumble, and a flash, and the small tornado disappeared, to be replaced by the nude, green figure of an unconscious woman. Dawn caught her in her arms before she could fall.

"What’s with you and naked women?" Dawn asked Glinda, as she struggled to stay standing, holding the shorter green witch in her arms, as her blanket fell down. "Is she younger?"

"Witches do not age," Glinda said, covering her eyes with a hand, trying to not look at the other two women. "We are the age we wish to be."

"She was older," Dawn said. "Sort of sexy in an evil kind of way. Not so evil looking now."

"I can’t speak of such things," Glinda said, peaking between her fingers.

"Ah," Dawn said. "Good Witch? That means pure, right? So, you’re a virgin?"

"Chaste, not virgin," Glinda protested, feeling herself blush. "Do you wish for me to send you home?" she asked, deflecting from an uncomfortable topic.

"Well, I think I’ll stick here," Dawn said. "Elphaba and I have some things to discuss."

"Discuss?" a gravely voice said.

"Yes, discuss," Dawn said, looking down at the woman in her arms. "I’ve been listening to you for ages, now it’s your turn. A captive audience, so to speak."

"I was unable to return you to your original form," Elphaba said. "Only a Good Witch could release you from your crystal shell. I find your form pleasing. It is as I thought it would be." She wrapped her arms around Dawn’s waist.

"Not so bad yourself," Dawn said. "But I suspect we should find a more private place to discuss things." She nodded at the blushing Glinda.

"No, I shall leave you two to your discussion," Glinda said. 

"Thanks for the assist," Dawn said. "But I’m sure we can take it from here."

"Yes, Glinda, you may go now," Elphaba said. "My Lady and I have a prior appointment."

"Your Lady?" Dawn said.

"If you wish," Elphaba said.

"We don’t know if we’re compatible," Dawn said, "but I like the sound of that. I guess my sister isn’t the only one attracted to the bad."

"Farewell," Glinda said, though it was clear to her that they were lost on their own world and had ceased to notice her. Nodding to herself, she waved her wand, sending herself home.

* * *

"I thought she’d never leave," Dawn said. "Think she’s going to spank that girl who killed you?"

"Goody Glinda? She probably sent her home with a reward," Elphaba said. "Should have let the monkeys squash her little dog. And made a new broom out of that scarecrow."

"That’s not nice," Dawn said.

"I’m not nice, I’m Wicked," Elphaba said, causing Dawn to laugh. 

"So, I think it’s time you had your wicked way with me," Dawn said. "A welcome back present."

Elphaba smirked, taking Dawn’s hand. "A reward?"

"I can be very rewarding," Dawn said, following her out of her throne room.


End file.
